


Conversation Hearts

by rightonmybins



Series: The Real Househusbands of Baker Street [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Candy is dandy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonmybins/pseuds/rightonmybins
Summary: Sweets for the sweet.Sherlock shops for Valentine’s Day gifts for the people he loves most in all the world.





	Conversation Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).



> A fluffy little Valentine ficlet for zigostia. xxx

Sherlock smiled at the polythene bag of Valentine sweets, little sugar hearts imprinted with flirty messages of love.  
WANKER. BELL-END. BERK. YOU PRAT. KNOB. PISS OFF. PLONKER. ARSEHOLE. TWAT. WILLY. BOLLOCKS. BONK. SHAG ME.  
John was going to love these, especially since they were all terms he flung about often and vigorously, aiming them at Sherlock in particular.

Now, something for Mrs. Hudson. Although she’d likely be just as happy with a standard tin of Quality Street or some assorted chocs from Tesco, a more personal gift was in order. Perhaps some conversation hearts would be up her street as well: SWEETIE. LUV U. DUCKY. MY DEAR. SQUIDGY. WELL FIT. TASTY. KISS ME. These might make her feel young and silly and romantic again, although with Mrs. H. one couldn't quite tell whether she’d ever gotten past that stage. There was her little romance with Mr. Chatterjee next door, for example…

John was predictably chuffed, as he was with any kind of romantic effort from Sherlock. He opened the bag and laughed as he read the sayings. Imagine Sherlock going to this much effort to find something special for him! 

“Well done, love. You know me too well, ” John said.  
“Of course I do. And you think I don’t listen when you talk.”

John pulled out a heart and set it on the table in front of Sherlock. “Here’s one especially for you.”  
Sherlock wagered with himself – it was going to be either WANKER or PISS OFF, he was sure of it. Or could he perhaps hope for SHAG ME?

The little heart read: LUV U. 

“OH MRS. HUDSON!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Polythene: clear plastic  
> Well fit: good-looking


End file.
